


Confined

by teprometo



Series: 2012 Summer Pornathon [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Claustrophobia, Confined/Caged, First Time, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic Available, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fearing for their lives, Arthur has to find a way to distract Merlin from his claustrophobia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confined

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for challenge seven of the 2012 Summer Pornathon, [Non-Penetration](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/85072.html).

The hoofbeats are getting louder, and there’s nothing to do but hide. Arthur doesn’t even have a sword.

“Get in here,” Arthur hisses, but Merlin can’t do it. He stares at the tiny hole in the earth and feels panic flooding his chest.

“I won’t fit,” Merlin says, because Arthur hardly fits. The hole, which is perhaps more like a tiny cave, slopes gently into the ground. Arthur is nestled inside, lying on his back and looking up at Merlin with an expression of urgency.

“Merlin, get in here, or we both die.”

When Merlin still doesn’t move, Arthur changes his tack.

“Look, just keep your arms up.” He wiggles his fingers above his head. “Even if we get stuck, we can pull ourselves out.”

This is finally enough to convince Merlin to squeeze into the tiny cavity on top of Arthur. He holds himself up with his arms as Arthur helps guide him into the tiny space between the hardened rock and dirt of the upper wall and Arthur’s warm body. Arthur’s hands steady first his thighs, then his hips, his waist, and eventually just grasp at his forearms when he’s finally settled into the hole, his legs on either side of Arthur’s.

“We have to cover the opening now,” Arthur says, and Merlin nods. He grabs the branch Arthur wrested from a nearby tree and manoeuvres it to cover the entrance. It is dark and still where they are. The only sound is Arthur’s low, even breathing.

Terror wells up within Merlin. He can’t help but feel the pressure on all sides of his body. He feels like he can’t breathe, like he’s suffocating, like the hole keeps getting smaller, and it will swallow them.

He’s trembling and gasping for air, and he feels incredibly stupid, because he can’t help it. He strains his legs against the walls of the hole. He needs to move.

Arthur slots his fingers between Merlin’s and squeezes his hands.

“Not much longer,” he says.

“I can’t,” is all Merlin can get out, arching his back against the hard-packed earth above him.

“Shh,” Arthur says. “Be still. We can get out whenever we want to. We just don’t want to yet.”

“We can’t,” Merlin sobs.

“Yes, we can,” Arthur says. “Breathe with me.”

Merlin presses his face into Arthur’s neck, listening to his steady breathing, trying to match its pace. The smell of his sweat-slick skin soothes Merlin, centres him and reminds him of home.

Arthur is rocking against Merlin, pressing against his body. The motion steadies him, reminds him that they’ll be able to free themselves when the raiders have passed.

The ground begins to shake with the proximity of the horses. Merlin feels his calm slipping away, loses his breath, and Arthur has to help him find it again. Arthur is breathing loudly though his mouth, the sound of it his only stronghold. Arthur begins to rock more forcefully, pushing against him so hard that Merlin doesn’t notice the rumbling of the earth.

When Arthur’s breathing suddenly gets a little less steady and his voice breaks around a groan, Merlin realises that Arthur isn’t just rocking; he’s _rutting_.

Priorities and anxieties instantly readjust themselves in Merlin’s brain as he hones in on the feeling of Arthur’s hips driving up against his, and _fuck_ , Arthur’s prick is hard.

So Merlin kisses his neck and grinds down against him, and Arthur’s moan nearly shatters him.

Merlin feels Arthur try to pull his arms down into the hole, so he grabs his wrists and holds them there. Arthur groans and strains against him, so Merlin tightens his grip as he licks along Arthur’s jaw.

They roll their hips together, and it’s a frustrating mixture of _so good_ and _not enough_.

“Want to fuck you,” Arthur says, and suddenly, it is enough.

Merlin spirals through the headiness of Arthur’s words. Arthur tells him things about his body that make him want to stuff his cock past those lips, over that tongue, just to see if his mouth feels as good as it sounds.

“You're going to make me come,” Arthur says.

Moments later, he makes good on the threat, surging up against Merlin and turning his head to seek Merlin’s lips. Merlin sucks Arthur in, relishing the way he comes undone.

Merlin comes in a sticky mess and soon realises that the ground is still. Digging his fingers into the dirt, he starts to shimmy his way above ground.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Confined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/629556) by [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010)




End file.
